1. Field
The present invention relates to methods and systems of route prediction and improvement of energy efficiency for a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
With global energy prices rapidly increasing, users of vehicles that utilize various forms of energy are increasingly interested in enhancing the overall energy efficiency of the vehicle. The overall energy efficiency accounts for consumption of various forms of energy that may include fuel energy, electrical energy, and/or various forms of regenerated energy. There is a need in the art for a method and a system of actively and dynamically adjusting vehicle operations to improve the overall energy efficiency of a vehicle.